


Day two: Shut up

by Absolute_Gay



Series: Eren_Gayger's NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged up characters, Like, M/M, but like, eren is like 19, it's for the nsfw challenge, nudity is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of the NSFW challenge- Not much of the NSFW here. I dunno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day two: Shut up

“Commander?” His voice is soft, it’s quiet. Unlike how the teenager usually acts at all. “Eren, I told you to stop calling me that.” Erwin shook his head and smiled as Humanities’ last hope came in to the room. “Er, sorry. I just got so used to calling you Commander that it’s hard just calling you Erwin.” The blonde man nodded, crossing the room and putting his hand on Eren’s tanned cheek. “It’s alright, Eren. But you should get used to calling Mikasa Commander.” He smiled, causing the younger man to wrinkle his nose. “Commander Ackerman. Well good for her.” The brunette huffed, to which Erwin gave a laugh. “It’s comforting to know that you haven’t changed too much, Eren.” The older man smiled gently, leaning down and brushing his lips against Eren’s. “Is it?” The younger male muttered before his lips were captured by Erwin. It was so annoying- For years people thought Eren was in love with Levi- But that just wasn’t true. Yes, he had admired the captain, but Commander Erwin was different. Special. As the couple found their kisses becoming shorter, lust driven instead of slow and loving like they did normally, Eren found himself being lowered to the bed, the blonde’s one arm supporting most of his weight. “Erwin…” The brunette whispered as the older man moved down to his young lover’s neck. “Y-You lay down…You shouldn’t be supporting all of your weight. Your arm is shaking.” Eren nearly regretted those words as soon as he said them due to the fact that he felt Erwin grumble in annoyance against his tan skin. “You act as if I can’t do anything, Eren.” The younger man blinked, shaking his head. “You know I don’t think that! I’m just saying…Please, Erwin…Let me take care of you.” Eren whispered and the older man finally sighed and relented, moving so he was the one laying down as the brunette sat up and started to remove his lover’s cloths. Once Erwin’s clothes were off, Eren pressed his lips against some of the many scars that littered the older man’s body. He felt the blonde’s eyes on him in a silent message to remove his own clothes as well, which he complied to. Once both men were naked, Eren pressed a deep kiss to Erwin’s lips and smiled gently at him. “Oh Eren….” Erwin whispered, running his arm down the younger man’s hardly marked body. There were red bruises from the 3DM gear…but his ability erased practically everything else. “You’re so beautiful.” The blonde whispered. “Why waste your time with an old man like me?” Eren blinked sitting up and cupping Erwin’s face in his hands. “Why? Erwin, you’re not a waste of time.” The brunette shook his head. “Eren, I’m old, bro-“  
“Stop.” The word was quick, sharp. Like a whip lash. “Please Erwin…Listen to me.” The young man’s voice became gentle again. “Yeah, you’re older than I am. I don’t care about stupid stuff like that. Yeah, you’re broken…But in this world, who isn't?” Eren smiled, pressing his lips to Erwin’s again. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever met. Now shut up, stop sulking and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaah. A friend of mine requested Eren and Erwin. I was kinda like...Lost here.


End file.
